Talk:Sessk, Woe Spreader
According to my notes, his name is "Sessk, Woespreader." --Karlos 21:19, 28 March 2006 (CST) :I saw a lot of comma bosses during the weekend so I don't doubt it. | Chuiu 22:04, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Did you bother looking at the screenshot? — Stabber 00:03, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Just a note, but I saw some bosses that were called "Name, description" in dialogue, but when you targeted them in the game there was no comma. --Rainith 01:00, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::What screenshot? --Karlos 06:19, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::The screenshot of the boss in this article, when view at full size, clearly shows his name. Resized as it is makes it difficult to see that, however. | Chuiu 07:12, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, I found it. I could not find it after the move. I had to search by Stabber's uploads to find the image. That's why I moved him to Sessk instead of Seesk. --Karlos 08:12, 29 March 2006 (CST) Skills Confirmed by SoC — Skuld 23:42, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Montrous Fang When I was farming him, Sessk dropped a Monstrous Claw. I don't know how rare this is, but maybe someone should add it to the drop list as I don't know how. Thanks got a claw too today i have pic but i dont know how to uploadKalamaras gr 13:21, 5 March 2007 (CST) Woe Spreader? What is a Woe spreader? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 08:25, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Woe: :–noun :1. grievous distress, affliction, or trouble: His woe was almost beyond description. :2. an affliction: She suffered a fall, among her other woes. :–interjection :3. an exclamation of grief, distress, or lamentation. : - Biz 07:20, 13 May 2007 (CDT) It's a staff! - Ayumbhara 02:30, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Soul Reaping lvl is 20. i noticed when i died right next to him and saw a purple 20 float above his head lol. Curlytop2112 14:21, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Easy Farm Just use E/A Solo Green Farmer build http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:E/A_Solo_Green_Farmer#For_Large_Amounts_of_Gold and he will die in 5/6 secs. --Arcbruno 08:55, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Location? the page of his greenie says that this boss is '''also' found in archipelagos. is that true? and if so, why is this not listed on this page? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 11:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : I fixed the greenie article to clarify. Thanks for catching the error! : "Woe Spreader is a unique staff dropped by Sessk, Woe Spreader, a boss in Maishang Hills, and Xiriss Stickleback, a boss in Archipelagos only during the quest, Night Raiders. That's the official wiki's version of the same information present on our version. Two different bosses drop the same item. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Lost my edit I reverted an annon who added common drop about 2 hours ago, but now I just noticed it seems like my edit was lost and Vipermagi had to revert him instead. Strange.. 0_o ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 23:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Means that he reverted it before you did, then your page contribution didn't change the page, so obviously wouldn't give a summary --Gimmethegepgun 00:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm maybe, but the page was also auto-added to my watchlist like my revert was successful and looking through the page history in Opera it seems I really edited it.. Maybe it was just too close to Vipermagi's edit and wikia got confused :P Anyway, I don't mind so much.. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 13:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC)